The part baku and the human?
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: What If half Baku fire along with Toya a human goes to the sliver tea house through what Huriko and Mizuki don't notice is that they are from another world, can Huriko actually get feelings for fire? Or does he not want anything to do with her? Through no one know's fire past and how is it that she can say someone's whole life just by looking at them? Huriko X Oc? you decide


**..They come to the Sliver Star Tea House...**

**...Seeking Solace...**

**...Form one that is no longer human..**

There was two girls about the ages of 16, standing outside of the sliver tea house, Meanwhile inside, The Baku, Huriko and the waitress Mizuki was waiting for new customers. Hifumi was out or sleeping. Mizuki lit a lamp, cleaning the counter. Huriko was behind Mizuki, Which she jumped in surprise.

"Sorry Mizuki did I scare you?" Huriko asked, knowing the answer himself

Mizuki blushed "n-no, It's just that..." She was cut short as the bell ringed, singling a customer.

"hello? is this where the baku Huriko lives?" A female voice asked

They then heard a sigh "Really toya? No duh" Another female voice says .

"But Fire we don't know that for sure.." The first female voice rang

"uh? hello.. I am the one that you seek.." Huriko said making sure that he cut them of.

"Ah told you Toya" The two girls stepped into the light. The one looked like a baku, blonde hair, sharp black eyes, Also what mead it add to the thought she was in what looked like a copy of what Huriko was in. Through when she popped a candy in her mouth nothing happened. The other looked like a human through the baku and the waitress wasn't sure by this point. She had black hair and blue eyes she was in a normal outfit.

"So, what is the nightmare?" Huriko asked

"Well.. I'm toya hinohara and this is fire.." Toya was cut off by Mizuki shockingly

"Fire eh? I've heard that name... Somewhere but where?" She muttered. Fire didn't say anything wanting her to find out herself

"Oh now I remember your Fire Rose the one that is only part baku.. Through it is said that you have the same dream/ nightmare every night not a bull to get rid of the nightmare yourself..."

Fire grins and nods, bowing "Yes that is correct, Through why Don't I see if I can tell you something about you two, hm?" she asked

Mizuki nodded "sure why not?"

Fire looked at them both and started talking in third person, and looked at Huriko "you are first... The current baku who resides in the Silver Star Tea House that appeared after Azusa had left. He walks with his customers in their dreams in hopes of getting the luxury of eating a delicious nightmare afterwards.

Seeming rather selfish and apathetic, he is actually very caring of his customers and often goes out of his way to help them, although he would never admit to it. Being a baku, he cannot eat anything but a nightmare, or he will ultimately end up coughing up blood. The bloodier, gruesome, and pain-filled a nightmare is, the tastier he finds it.

Before Azusa had passed on the baku to him, Hiruko was known as Chitose Kurosu . He served no real purpose in the world other than to be a simple toy to his masters, which resulted in being tied up and being tortured in various ways, including his limbs being broken so that he couldn't run away or kill himself, leaving him unable to do anything but think and scream. He often fantasized of the life he wanted, but his fantasies went too far and were deluded, which eventually changed into a nightmare."

Both Huriko and Mizuki was shocked, Before they could speak, Fire turned to Mizuki "A rather humble and pretty girl; the sister of Azusa. She owns the Silver Star Tea House and cleans it daily, even though not many customers drop by. A slight depression set into her after Azusa had left, leaving her feeling empty inside and even had a recurring nightmare of the day Hiruko came into the tea house to replace Azusa. However, she covers it up as if nothing had happened and shows a great deal of friendliness toward her few customers as well as Hiruko, and even pleasantly puts up with Hifumi. Her deepest wish is for her brother, Azusa to return to the Silver Star Tea House and continues to believe that as long as Hiruko remains there, someday her brother will return as well."

"H...How do you know this?" Mizuki asked very shocked.


End file.
